Pokemon New Risings
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: Neko Ichirou is eighteen, on her journey through Hoenn. Desirae, Devon and herself find themselves in a whole new world when Hoenn lands a new evil team, and a revolutionary demands change. When Neko learns the truth of her past, she finds new fire, and a stranger leads her through the dark. When Hoenn loses all light, who will rekindle a light?


Chapter One: Desirae and Devon

Neko looked out at the stretch of ocean in front of her. Her short, indigo hair had streaks of purple and black, her blue eyes were only a few shades lighter than her hair. Her Eevee stood at her feet, watching the various water Pokémon as they swam. Neko was on her third journey, one in the Hoenn region. She took two Poke balls of her belt, tossing them in the air.

"Growlithe, Vulpix, come on out," she said.

"Axew! Come back here!" cried someone.

Neko turned to see a black haired guy running after a small, joyful looking Pokémon. He had shaggy black hair, violet eyes, and a pair of red swimming trunks. The Pokémon jumped up at Neko, landing in her arms.

"Axew!" it cried.

"Axew, you can't run off like that!" the guy said, stopping when he saw his Axew had stopped.

"So, this must be your… Axew, right?" Neko asked him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Axew just hatched not too long ago, so she gets scared real easily. Someone's Golem startled her. I'm Devon Fang," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Neko Ichirou. This is Eevee, Growlithe, and Vulpix. We're on our way to the Hoenn League," Neko answered, shaking his hand.

"Are you traveling alone?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, I am. What about you?" Neko replied.

"Nope, traveling with one other. Actually, that's her, on the railing," he answered.

Neko looked to her left. A girl with short, red hair watched the ocean and its Pokémon. Her eyes were sparkling blue, like the water below. She wore a blue swimsuit, a bag on the ship below her.

"Lapras, Wartortle, stay close!" She called.

Neko walked over to her, Devon not far behind. Axew was still in Neko's arms. The girl looked at Neko as she approached.

"Axew, what kinda of trouble did you start?" said the girl, smiling.

"None. Apparently a Golem startled her, and she jumped at me," Neko laughed.

"Sounds like Axew. Devon, you need to let Dragonair enjoy this weather! Lapras and Wartortle are lovin' it," the girl said.

"My Poke balls are by the pool. I'll be back," Devon answered.

"I'm Neko Ichirou. This is Eevee, Vulpix, and Growlithe," Neko said.

"Desirae Aquaria, and down there are Lapras and Wartortle. Tentacruel is farther down, too," the girl answered.

Eevee's ears twitched as it softly called "Vee?"

"What is it, Eevee?" Neko asked.

Then a helicopter passed the ship. Neko caught a glimpse of Dark blue eyes as it passed. The helicopter slowed after passing the ship, and a Luxray leapt onto the ship. The electricity was sparking from it furiously.

"This is not good," Neko said.

"Luxray, use Charge Beam," a man called as he landed on the ship.

"Growlithe, counter with flamethrower! Now!" Neko called.

The two attacks clashed. Luxray cut its attack and dodged left. Growlithe growled where it stood.

"So, you must be Neko. Boss thought that you would be headed to Hoenn. Stand down, were here for an egg, and Master Ball on the ship, kid," said the man.

He was huge, with crimson hair and piercing yellow eyes. He threw another Poke ball.

"Take out the rotors," he said as a Pokémon landed in the water.

"Neko, can you take him?" Desirae asked.

"Stop that Pokémon," Neko nodded.

"You think you can stop us? None of the other trainers have stepped up," said the man.

"Then I guess we just have a one on one battle comin up," Neko said.

"Zangoose, Flygon, Sneasel, come on out," he laughed.

"Vulpix, Eevee, Growlithe, let's go," Neko said.

"Zangoose, use slash! Flygon, Dragon Claw, Sneasel use Metal Claw!"

The three Pokémon charged at Eevee, Neko called for Vulpix to use Fire spin, stopped two of the attacks. Zangoose hit Eevee, causing it to fly back. Zangoose was then hit by a Thunder Attack.

"Sorry, should have been faster. Is Eevee ok?" Devon asked, a Dragonair beside him.

Eevee struggled back up, on ear lowered. Vulpix and Growlithe stood strong, facing the enemy.

"Neko, stand down. What would your father say? Leading your Pokémon in an impossible win?" the guy asked.

"My dad? How do you know anything about me?" Neko demanded.

Luxray ran passed, a Master Ball in its mouth. Behind it ran a Weavile with an egg in hand.

"No time, peace out, kid," Said the man, grabbing a ladder from the helicopter. And then they were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked various passengers of the ship.

"Hoenn's about to have a hell of time," said Devon.


End file.
